Another Bad Sonic Fanfiction Book 1
by kianili
Summary: Join Sonic & Tails on their adventures as they explore the disappearance of Eggman, their friends and the people of Mobius! Lots of Fluff, Angst, terrible story pacing and more to come! (Separated into 3 books for readability!)
1. Chapter 1

Another day of speeding around, destroying scout bots and checking up on his friends… Sonic's life, at the time, was very dull. His nemesis hadn't attacked in months. At first he'd been worried that the doctor had been planning something big, but after the 5 month mark, everybody calmed down. Yes, there were still some scout bots around and the occasional boss-bot, but nothing serious. The old location of Eggman's base had been abandoned, everything there left, as if everything moving and not automated had disappeared without a trace. It'd been 7 months without Eggman now, a chilly day on Mobius. Everybody lived in peace as life continued to move forward. Tails worked on new inventions, Knuckles resumed guarding his shrine (though extra security had been set up by Tails so he'd not have to stay there 24/7), and Shadow had resumed his secretive work as a G.U.N agent. Everybody else had just gone back to their usual lives, without a care in the world. But something nagged at Sonic. At first it was remorse, a feeling of sympathy for his lost nemesis. He may have not wanted him to take over the world and kill his friends by turning them into robots, but part of the blue hedgehog wanted him to at least turn over a new leaf.

But then it turned to _hatred_. The majority of him absolutely despised the doctor, wanted him to be gone for good and never return. He even went as far one time as to try and kill him. Thanks to Tails that never happened. His brother figure always kept him from doing stupid things ever since he met him when he was a kid. Even with Sonic being a legal adult, his little brother always kept him from doing dumb things. He was a rarity, and Sonic nearly lost him a few times in the past. Those times were what brought them together.

Suddenly, knocking ripped Sonic from his thoughts. His room was messy and his quills were in every possible direction. He smoothed out his sharp hairs and rushed over to the door after getting out of bed. He opened the door with a twist of the knob and there stood his little brother, a bright smile on his face. It took a few tired moments for Sonic to realize it was Tails, and nervously chuckled with a tired smile on his face.

"Eh, Tails, you sure do look happy for somebody who's usually telling me 'Five more minutes!' every morning before a run." Sonic said, a smug look on his muzzle. Tails suddenly frowned with a light blush on his face.

"Do not, Sonic!" He suddenly shook his head, sighing, and returning to his former smile. _He'll always have that childish denial about him!_ Sonic thinks as Tails begins speaking.

"So, I spoke with the police." Tails said excitedly, his sky blue eyes shimmering. Sonic frowned down at Tails with disapproval.

"Tails, how many times do I hafta' tell you? I _don't_ want you getting involved with… Eggman's disappearance.. Okay?" Sonic scolded, exasperated that Tails would disobey him once again. _I know he's got a right to have a sense of curiosity but… I just don't want him disappearing too._ Sonic thought sadly as Tails looked at him pleadingly.

"But Sonic.. They have a lead! They found some strange encrypted messages on his system and they want _me_ to decrypt them!" Said the small fox. His brother shakes his head.

"No. Besides, can't _they_ do it instead? They've got the tech!" The tall hedgehog declared. Tails simply shook his head.

"Sadly, they don't. I'm the only one around that's got enough info on Eggman's security to decrypt it..." Tails said, coughing at the end awkwardly. Sonic stared at him with disbelief before groaning, a hand to his face.

"Tails, I'm sorry but I've gotta say no… You'll just have to tell them to find somebody else." Sonic said, knowing this would hurt his brother's pride. Tails sighed, and turned to walk away.

"Fine." The little fox said coldly. Sonic felt a pang in his chest, and was about to call out for Tails as he walked away, but stopped himself.

 _May as well get ready for the day…_ Sonic thought before closing his door.

"Man, this place sure is dark.." Tails whispered to himself as he sneaked about the base, his tool belt quietly jingling as he crouched under some fallen metal poles. Screened flickered and old robotic parts sparked as he entered the main laboratories. He quietly walked around some limp robot arms with needles, and slid into the main server banks of the labs. Within were servers, of course, and a large desk with old dusty papers and a large office chair. Every server was off and non-functional. As Tails walked over to a server, he plugged in a silver device and downloaded all of the data off of Eggman's lab banks. It took a moment, but soon Tails had the information. Suddenly, the base comms. turned on and a robotic voice sounded. This spooked Tails to his very core, and he looked around wildly. The voice simply says this;

"Leave, little one. You are not welcome here."

Everything after that was a blur. The labs came to life as emergency self-destruct was turned on. Tails ran for his very life, dodging hostile lab bots that, despite his efforts, attacked and injured him as he spun his tails to escape the crumbling base. He had just barely made it as the base in it entirety crumbled into dust. Tails simply laid there, just beyond where the base once was, shaking madly as his injuries throbbed with pain.

"Oh… god…" He whimpers as he stands to his feet, azure eyes wide with shock.

He couldn't tell Sonic about this… He'd be so pissed if he knew what Tails had just risked for the government's police force. He instead thought of a lie, and walked home, albeit slowly, to not hurt himself any more than he already did inside of that base.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails walked through the door of his and Sonic's house, sighing wearily as he shut it behind him. He looked like a complete and utter mess, covered in soot, bruises and cuts. Sonic wouldn't be happy to see him like this.

Their living room is decorated with two ugly couches, a glass coffee table, a 55' TV, and an overhanging fan that doubled as a light.

"Ahem.." Coughed out an all-too-familiar voice. Tails looked up with dread.

"H-Hey Sonic..." He says meekly. Sonic, instead of being angry, looked more worried than anything. A blue hedgehog was sitting on one of the couches, sipping at a cup of strong coffee by the smell of it. Sonic set the coffee down on the table. He looked terrible, with bags under his eyes and ragged looking spines and fur.

"I looked to check on you last night. You weren't in your bed so I assumed you were in your shop, making inventions. I went to your shop in the forest, and you weren't there either. I came back to check the whole apartment and guess what? You weren't anywhere to be _found_. You worried me, so I called Amy in the middle of the damn night. She hadn't seen you, so I started to panic." Sonic spat out, sighing after he realized his tone. Tails just stared at him with dread. He swore he felt his heart plummet to his stomach as soon as he saw Sonic's glare. Sonic notices, and his expression softens.

"Dude, you legitimately made me panic and I _**never**_ lose my cool. Where the hell did you go?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I um.. I went to shop for gadgets and I just… took a while getting home." Tails said meekly. Sonic looked over his little brother again and grunted as he stood up, walked over to Tails, and knelt beside him.

"You're beat up." He said, edge to his voice.

"I fell." Tails tries not to sound too emotional.

"You're shaking." Sonic said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine." Tails said in a whisper.

"No you're not. You're dirty, bleeding, bruised and you've obviously been through something recently, like, 10-20 minutes ago recently, buddy." Sonic looked into Tails' sea-blue eyes with his emerald-green orbs.

"Tell me what happened to you. Now." Sonic's voice was dangerously low, and Tails' breathing sped up.

"Okay! I went to go buy gadgets and I… got jumped." Tails blurted out. Sonic froze up, his heart skipping a beat.

"What did they look like?" Sonic asks, dead serious as he tightened his grip on Tails' shoulder ever so slightly. Tails gulped and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, S-Sonic. I'll be alright, okay?" Sonic released Tails, and stood up, avoiding eye contact.

"It scares me, y'know. How you don't even trust me enough to tell me who mugged you out there." Sonic said quietly as he turned around to enter the kitchen.

"Soni-"

"Tails, go to bed. You're not allowed to leave the house without a chaperon, got it?" Sonic said as he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. He shook ever so slightly as the little fox looked to him pleadingly. He didn't look back at him, and Tails knew his fate. He walked to his room slowly, slamming the door behind him as he entered. Sonic simply stood there, shaking more and more as every moment passed. Eventually he sighed and walked to his room, not having the heart or courage to face Tails at that moment.

Tails entered his room, and immediately rushed to his bed, shoved his face in his pillow and screamed loudly. The pillow muffled his cries. So much had happened, and the interaction with Sonic had done him in for the day. The poor little fox's cries became enraged, more so towards himself than anything as he gripped his arms with his no longer gloved hands tightly to vent his emotions. Not even he could explain his own emotions, they just happened. Perhaps it was the traumatic experience at the base, or his brother scolding him that made him so upset. But one thing was certain; He'd need to decrypt the information tomorrow without Sonic knowing. But how would he do that when he couldn't leave the house without a chaperon? He had no decrypting gadgets in the apartment. He couldn't sneak out again, or he'd surely be punished by Sonic.

 _What am I gonna do…?!_ Tails tiredly thought as he lost his voice and his emotions pulled him into a teary sleep.

The morning brought nothing short of awkwardness. Tails sat silently at the counter on a wooden stool, eating his pancakes with Sonic standing on the other side in the kitchen, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Bro, c'mon.. I'm just doing what's best here. You know I'd probably curl into a ball of not-coolness if anything happened to you, right? I've gotta know what's going on and I've gotta be there for you." Sonic said quietly, poking at his pancakes. He didn't feel hungry right then, and he probably wouldn't feel much of anything until Tails forgave him. The small fox simply sat there, slowly eating the pancakes that should have tasted good, but just didn't taste good at all at the moment.

Tails' mind was going a thousand miles per hour as he stared at his half-eaten pancake. He suddenly sighed and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, I know you mean well but I'm fine, really. Can I at least… go to my shop without a chaperon?" Tails' tone was desperate, as he was feeling. He _needed_ to get to his shop without an issue coming up, Sonic being one of those issues. If he knew he disobeyed him, he'd be in deep trouble. Sonic thought on this a moment, and sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"I know that place is pretty much your only sanctuary.. But if anything happens you _call_ me, okay Tails?" Sonic said, voice quivering slightly.

 _I guess last night really freaked him…_ Tails thought to himself. He stood up and scraped his plate into the trash, holding back a sigh of relief as he placed the plate in the dishwasher.

"Thank you, Sonic. I'll be heading out now." He says, waving to his brother figure as he opened the door and exited the house. Once out on the apartment porch, he spun his namesakes and flew at top speed to his workshop in the forests just outside of the city.

Soon, the little fox arrived and landed on the soft, cool grass. The sun had risen a couple of hours ago, but the dew had still remained on the leaves and grasses in the forests. All was peaceful for the most part, aside from the birds that chirped around Tails' property as he unlocked the door to his shop. He entered and flipped on the switch, revealing his study in all it's poorly organized glory.

He walked past his workbenches and approached a set of screens next to a super computer. He took out his device that held all of Eggman's lab data, and inserted it into the drive that was one of the many ports on his computer. Soon the information booted up, and he scanned through all of the passwords and usernames. He'd seen all of it before, except for the passwords, and he ejected the device, and plugged in the USB drive with the encrypted data on it. He took the passwords and quickly tried them all using a special program he'd written, until one matched and let him into the files…

"Holy crap." Tails muttered. He never spoke in such a manner. But what he'd seen was worthy of such a statement. Before him were unseen project files, blueprints, programs not even he could utilize without advanced tech. He opened files upon files, gleaning over them and reading the code he'd taught himself to understand. He finally, after what felt like eons, finished reading the codes and looking over blueprints. He became more and more horrified with every passing second as he noticed the .txt files meant to be diary entries. He too gleans over those. It'd not disturbed him much until he saw the final entry.

 _ **The artificial intelligence has a vendetta against me. I'll probably never be heard from again. It's even smarter than me, and even more powerful. I've made a grave mistake. It's too late for anybody. There's no hope.**_

 __"Oh my god…" Tails whispered, suddenly startled by a loud ringing by his communicator. He lifted up his 'watch', which was actually a communications device, and answered the call.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" He said, a slightly unnerved smile on his face.

"Bro, have you seen Knuckles?" Sonic said, his voice panicked and shaky over the comms. Tails furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment before he responded.

"N-No, Sonic. Is something wrong with him?" Tails asks over the watch. Sonic looks at a pink and purple figure, and grumbles.

"Listen, buddy. I've got to go for a while, okay? You stay low. _Don't_ leave your shop, whatever you do." Sonic said quietly into the communicator, his face close to the camera. It soon switched off, and Tails is left there alone, staring at a blank communicator. He sighed and looked around, thinking of something to do while waiting for Sonic to explain what was happening. He could maybe work on gadgets… Or possibly contact the police? No, no. That wouldn't do.

 **CRACK**

Tails jumped at the sudden sound, and froze up as he heard footsteps. Something was approaching him.

 **Step**

 **Step**

 **Step**

 _ **WHACK!**_

Everything went black as a sharp, crushing pain filled the poor fox's head with discomfort.

Sonic ran at medium speed to the police station, worry and panic fueling him. _Tails will be fine. He'll stay hidden until I can_ _figure out what the hell is going on._ Sonic tried his damnedest to convince himself. Everybody he knew, aside from a few government workers, Amy and Big, had disappeared in the night and he'd just been notified. It was a mass kidnapping. This wasn't something the police were trained for, and this wasn't something anybody had expected. Hundreds of people simply taken away in a few hours. It was unheard of, and nothing mobian or human could do such a feat unless it was supernatural or robotic.

Wait just a goddamn second.

 _Robotic! This has something to do with Eggman!_ Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked towards the forest, brows furrowed in steeled determination. The police could wait. Sonic had a job to complete.

He changed course to the forests, running at his limit as he saw gray and blue turn to green and brown. He skidded to a halt before a large pile of ashes and dust.

"No… This is wrong." Sonic grumbled lowly, eyes wide. He walked slowly to the pile of dust and knelt beside the base. "It should be here… It was right here!" Nothing recognizable remained of the base. Sonic held his breath as he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see…

Absolutely nothing. Nothing was there and Sonic glared at the unseen person who'd held his shoulder. The hedgehog stood awkwardly as he surveyed the area a bit more. Something bright caught his eye… and he noticed something orange and rusty red on the grass and approached slowly.

 _No._

Tails' fur. That was his little brother's fur and probably his dried blood smeared there on the grass. Sonic got down onto his knees and picked up a small bunch of orange-white hair. It looked exactly like Tails', but the scent was weak. Which meant that he'd not been here for a long while… But it still worried the blue blur, and he needed to make sure he was alright. Despite him having to go to the police station, family came first for Sonic. His only family always came first, before even himself.

Sonic slammed on the door a final time, crying out as he fell forwards into the wooden door and soon onto the unpolished wooden floor of his adoptive brother's shop. He looked around. Everything was on, the lights, the screens and gadgets, etc. But no sign of Tails anywhere.

"Tails! You there, buddy?" Sonic called out, standing up and brushing himself off as he walked towards his super computer.

"What's this?" He asked himself as he looked at the open files on the screens. He saw a blueprint, lines of code that made no sense to him… And an open diary entry in a plain .txt file.

" _ **The artificial intelligence has a vendetta against me. I'll probably never be heard from again. It's even smarter than me, and even more powerful. I've made a grave mistake. It's too late for anybody. There's no hope."**_ Sonic said aloud, realization striking him like a bullet as he glanced at the note on Tails' desk.

 _ **'**_ _ **Eggman probably dead.**_ _ **EVIL AI!**_ __ _ **TELL SONIC!**_ _ **'**_

Eggman had created something greater than himself, and doomed the whole world.

And that something just kidnapped all of his friends, probably killed them and now Tails was gone too.

Sonic ran that thought over in his head again, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _It'll be okay. I'll find them and fix this…_ Sonic chuckles inwardly as he picked up the note, running a gloved finger over the rushed handwriting. He did this for a while, staring at the pencil writing, before he heard shuffling behind him. He tried to turn but didn't get far until something smashed into the side of his head.

Darkness consumed his consciousness, the blunt pain fading into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Sonic felt was cold. Freezing, biting cold. Not like a chilly wind, but something heavy. Something liquid. He tried to move and found himself able to with some effort. Sonic then tried to open his eyes, and once again succeeded at basic motor function. He felt a strong sense of pride in himself, as he'd felt when he first discovered his speed at a very young age. His parents supported him and cheered him on.

Until Eggman **killed** them. Sonic couldn't bear to think about such a thing, so he focused on his surroundings. He was in some sort of tube of a thick liquid. A liquid that bubbled and glowed and felt wrong. As if it were sapping something from his body, even his very being. He felt weak, weaker than he'd ever been.

 _I must have been in here for a long time, huh? Maybe I could find a way to get out._ He thinks as he regains a sense of balance. As much balance as he could attain in a tube of thick, life-sapping liquid, at least. He suddenly saw something on the other side of the glass. Something orange and white that moved. He tried to speak but made no sound, and placed a single, tan hand on the glass to pull himself forward. He slowly moved towards the glass, and everything became clear. He was in a lab of some sort, and a blurry figure that was short, orange, white and… red was typing something on a keyboard. The figure stopped and ran off as footsteps approached. Heavy, metallic footsteps. They became louder and louder until a magenta figure stood before the semi-opaque tube.

"Sonic. I see you are well acquainted with the 'lair', as my creator would call it. I suppose you are rather confused as well." Said the figure in a teenage-like voice. It almost sounded funny. A teenager villain monologing their evil plan to a nearly grown mobian. Sonic almost had to laugh at this, but stopped himself as the figure continued.

"I know you know about the blueprints, who I am. Everything, Sonic. You went into your little pet's workshop. But I bet you don't know this; Why?" The figure moved away from the tube, walking to the panel. They mashed some buttons, and Sonic's tube began to drain out. Soon enough Sonic was limply sitting on the floor of the tube, staring up at the pink-purple figure that was now clear. A magenta-painted robotic body with two fox ears, a tail, and a screen for a face. It was clearly meant to be an adult body of a fox, but somehow it had a teenager's voicebank. Sonic felt his strength returning, he just needed a distraction.

"Why would I capture hundreds of thousands of mobians, humans and gaians? Why would I sap the strength from their bodies? It's all dramatic, isn't it? Simple. I was a child, a baby even, in an adult body. I didn't understand, and obviously Ivo wasn't willing to teach me. He left me to myself, to learn and grow alone. Without a _father,_ Sonic." The A.I walked to a nearby table and leaned on it, staring with hurt at nothing in particular.

"I watched as he hurt people. And being such a young, naive being… I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I wanted to make him proud, Sonic." He said, obviously getting worked up a tad. Sonic suddenly felt bad for the A.I. He didn't know any better, and he had to grow up alone, and without anybody to care for him.

"The good doctor soon began to use me for experiments. Psychological, mind you. These were grueling tests meant to break me. And did they?" Sonic stared at the A.I with wide eyes, breathing only shallow breaths.

"Of course they did, little hedgehog. I was completely and utterly destroyed. Innocent little me was gone, replaced with an unyielding hunger that demanded to be fed. A hunger for not only power, but the blood of my father. Pure, raw emotion and instinct drove me to attack one day. But he _ran_ from me, Sonic." He had, over the course of his monologue, approached Sonic and was now clawing at the glass, becoming more and more angry.

"He ran! Yes, he did! Strong, powerful Ivo ran from me, his own creation!" The A.I soon began to crack the glass, Sonic staring all the while.

"But I was too fast. I caught him, put him in this _exact_ same tube you're in, and I stole everything from him. His intellect, his motives, _everything._ " The robot growled lowly, closed eyes on the screen. They suddenly opened, staring deep into the helpless hedgehog's soul.

"And I inherited something else from him, pest." He whispered.

"His hatred for you."

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"A bit overkill, right dude? You're taking on the task of somebody who didn't even love you. Somebody you yourself killed. I mean, yeah, I get it but.." The hedgehog stood shakily to his bare feet, using the cracked tube for balance.

"You don't gotta do this, man. You went through heavy shit but that doesn't mean you need to do this to people who never even hurt you… It doesn't mean you've gotta destroy families, kill fathers, kill mothers, children, sisters…" Sonic saw something orange out of the corner of his eye, and he felt a fraternal sense of strength he'd not felt in so long.

"Brothers…" He whispered after a moment, staring deep into the unreadable eyes of the artificial intelligence. The robot lifted it's head and glared into Sonic's eyes, pausing completely.

"You can't possibly understand how it feels to want to love, want to protect… Then they just push you away, taking you completely for granted and saying they don't need you." The A.I said softly. Sonic chuckled and looked at the A.I with mirth.

"I know exactly how it feels. Tails pushes me away and says he's fine when I know he's not fine. But that's just a part of growing up, being rebellious and taking everything for granted. But that's my Tails growing up. Eggman… He was a grown-ass man and he did that. Why would you remain loyal to and take on the life-goal of somebody who was that dysfunctional as that?" Sonic said, a slight smile on his muzzle as he looked at the A.I. The robot continued to stare, before he shattered the glass completely. Sonic stumbled forwards, but regained balance before he fell, catching a glimpse of something orange behind the A.I.

"Goodbye, Sonic." Said the A.I with a near-emotionless tone as it charged a bolt from it's arm, aiming it directly at Sonic's head. Sonic waited for his inevitable death, the blasting of the bolt and the spattering of his brains…

But it never came.

Instead a familiar voice cried out and the clanking of metal was heard.

"Don't touch my brother!" A second later, a clang, and silence. Sonic opened his eyes and looked around, spotting an orange fox laying on the floor and a robot completely disassembled on the ground next to him. Sonic was about to sigh with relief, when he saw a hole in his brother's stomach, and a pool of blood beginning to form.

Sonic sped over, stumbling over himself as he fell next to Tails. His fur was disheveled, he was covered in bruises, dirt and mud, and dried blood.

"Tails, buddy, you there?" Sonic said, denial beginning to form in his mind.

 _He's not dead. He's just sleeping._

 _He'll be okay, it's just a scratch._

 _Sonic, he's not breathing._

 _ **[Quick author's note here. Um, so I know this is going super fast and I apologize, but I'm really not one for slow builds. If this is too fast, please turn back? This is mainly a self-service fic since I missed out on a LOT of stuff when I was out of the fandom. I also have issues with pacing. Please enjoy the rest of the tale if you can, and if it's too low quality, don't complain and just accept my lack of talent, down vote or whatever, and turn back. 3]**_


	4. Chapter 4 END

**Gasping.** **Struggling.**

Tails inhaled loudly, groaning quietly as he felt an intense pain in his middle. What had happened? The last thing he'd remembered was attacking the robot that'd almost killed Sonic. Ah, that was it. He had jumped to attack the robot, and ripped out his body's motherboard before it could kill him… Apparently the plan failed, because now he'd been laying horizontally with a hole in his stomach. The fox soon heard talking, frantic, rushed talking. It was distant and fading fast, but Tails mentally reached for the sound, soon finding it and pulling himself towards it.

"...Buddy come on. I'm sorry I-I yelled at you and got upset I was-" This was Sonic's voice, begging for him to wake up. But no matter how hard Tails tried, he couldn't open his eyes. They just felt too heavy. He felt too heavy. Was this… Was he… _dying?_

 _No._ He wouldn't give up that easy. He couldn't give up that easy… Not after all he'd been through, not after all he'd seen and experienced. Right? He feels a surge of sticky warmth in his stomach, and he vomits up a mess of clotting blood and stomach acids onto his chin and front. His throat, so dry and scratchy. As if everything was being drained from him. Just hours before he'd escaped and now he was going to die, the person he valued most in the world watching it happen. Despite the pain and the immense amount of strength it took, Tails cracked an eye open to see Sonic, the blue blur, the proudest, strongest hedgehog in the world completely broken down. The dying fox looked at him with his dull, teary blue eyes and whimpered. This seemed to catch Sonic's attention, and he smiled sadly at his dying little brother.

"Hey buddy. You're… okay." Sonic sniffled, looking down at Tails' wound with saddened eyes. The little fox followed his gaze. The wound was absolutely horrific. His flesh was melted and torn apart, and the blood couldn't clot fast enough to seal the large hole in his abdomen. Tails held back a chuckle, and looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"I… love… y...ou.." He said, a sense of finality and peace overcoming him as he slipped away, down into a sticky sea of silence.

Sonic froze up as he felt his brother's muscles relax, and saw his eye shut, a soft, quavering breath escaping the frail fox as he let go of the precious life Sonic had so fiercely fought to protect.

"Tails. Tails don't do this to me, dude." Sonic begged the limp body that could no longer hear his pleas. He gently grabbed his brother's stiff, quickly cooling hand and held it tightly.

"You're okay…"

"Sonic." Said an all too familiar voice. Sonic didn't even feel alarm, didn't even feel anything as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Eggbutt, mind blasting my brains out for me? I… can't go like this, okay? I know you hate me but.."

"Sonic."

The hedgehog became more delirious and swayed a bit as he lurched forwards to vomit.

"Just kill me. I can't. I can't I can't I can't I-"

 _"Sonic"_ Said the voice, sternly and with commanding force. Sonic looked back at Eggman, eyes half opened and bloodshot.

"What?! What more could you possibly want from me.. Your 'son' killed him. You should feel proud… Having broken your sworn nemesis in such a cruel, unethical way…" Sonic mumbled, feeling like vomiting once again.

"Sonic, just listen… There's a way to save him. You might not like it, but it's the only way. I don't like this any more than you do, rodent. You've destroyed my things, you've ruined my plans… But I know this feeling, and I want to help, so just let me fix him before he's braindead, okay?!" The fat scientist barely gets his words out. Sonic remains silent and stands, holding Tails' body close to him.

"At this point, I'd take help even from a demon like _you."_ Sonic grumbled, handing the dead body over to the scientist over the course of 15 seconds.

"Just don't make me watch if you decide to deface his body and turn him into a humonculus." Sonic spat out, turning away from the doctor.

Not even Sonic knew why he would turn his brother over to him. Perhaps it was the glimmer of hope deep within him, that somehow he could be saved, that Eggman could turn over a new leaf and redeem himself.

Tails floated downwards for as long as he could possibly remember, before he felt something tug at his very being. Something beckoning him upwards to the light. He had no sense of self at this point, simply following his instincts to not drown in the ocean of the void. It felt like decades before everything came back in a rush. Every memory, every emotion, every thought and word he spoke came back all at once within a single millisecond. All up until his very death he remembered. And for a split second, saw his parents looking at him with pride and love. He suddenly felt himself being sat up, pressure and softness all over his body as he realizes that he was sitting up in… a bed? Yes, a bed. This was a bed, and a soft one at that. He looked around to see a sleeping damp hedgehog, hospital curtains, and lots of monitors that looked much too hi-tech to be in an actual hospital. He grunted as he checked over himself. Lots of soreness, which is to be expected after dying, as well as a heavy feeling in his chest. Tails tried to lean forwards more, but gripped his abdomen in pain as he realized his mistake. His quiet cry of agony awoke the sleeping, lightly snoring hedgehog next to the bed. The hedgehog at first looked confused, but his expression brightened as he leaned forwards to look at Tails. Tails recognized him instantly, a surge of emotions flooding him. This was Sonic, his fraternal figure and caretaker, the fastest hedgehog alive and the person who saved his life.

"Buddy please tell me you actually remember me because you're staring at me pretty blankly right now." Sonic says, voice ragged. Tails slowly begins to smile, chuckling lightly as he sees the silly, immature and cool-dude attitude of his brother he so dearly missed the past year.

"There he is! Uh.. for the record, never ever scare me like that again, okay?" Sonic asks awkwardly, ears laid back in a pleading manner. Tails nods slowly, a flurry of questions filling his head.

"Is everybody safe?" He asks, his voice weak and barely above a whisper. Sonic nods at this.

"Mhm… You were the only one seriously injured. Everybody else may have a minor case of PTSD but at least nobody…" The hedgehog couldn't bring himself to say the word 'died'. It just hit too close to home, and Tails knew why.

"In other news, Egghead's turning over a new leaf. He's going off-planet for a while to 'find himself'. God, he's so weird.." Sonic groans. Tails simply raises an eyebrow.

"And who's the first mobian born with super speed in several millennia?" Tails says playfully.

"Point taken, bud."

Everything would be alright.

Maybe.

 _ **[So there you have it. A terribly paced story that took 4 chapters to complete because I'm too impatient to rewrite 121 chapters of hell itself. Thank you for reading. Book 2 might not come out for a while. I have other plans, and want to finish those before starting another multi-chapter story where everything happens too fast. Please stay tuned on my profile for more!]**_


End file.
